


Zoetic

by Reasta



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, kilat, lemme cry, modified canon(?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Kano Shuuya adalah zoetic baginya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors belong to Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

Zoetic.

Mungkin hal itulah perumpamaan seorang Kano Shuuya bagi dirinya.

Kalau tidak ada Shuuya ia tidak akan pernah membuka diri, dan akan selalu membenci dirinya sendiri, ia yakin.

Shuuya-lah orang pertama yang menyapanya, Shuuya-lah yang membuatnya tidak takut akan kekuatan ini, walau ia pun tau jika Shuuya juga sedang menderita.

Sampai pada akhirnya sekarang, Mekakushi Dan sudah memiliki banyak anggota, Ayano telah kembali, tetap saja Shuuya tak tergantikan.

Ia tak tau apakah merasakan hal ini salah―tak ingin tau lebih tepatnya, namun ia benar-benar ingin mengungkapkannya, mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang perasaannya bahwa ia―,

“Shuuya ... aku mencintaimu.”

Selanjutnya adalah respons yang mengejutkan. Sebuah senyuman, tetesan air mata, dan pelukan hangat.

“Terima kasih ....”

**Author's Note:**

> Special for Qian!
> 
> Drabble kilat yang tidak bisa dibilang drabble(?).  
> Huhu, i really miss Seto/Kano;;


End file.
